Semiconductor devices known as charge compensation or super-junction (SJ) semiconductor devices, for example SJ insulated gate field effect transistors (SJ IGFETs) are based on mutual space charge compensation of n- and p-doped regions in a semiconductor substrate allowing for an improved trade-off between area-specific on-state resistance Ron×A and breakdown voltage Vbr between load terminals such as source and drain. Performance of charge compensation of SJ semiconductor devices depends on a lateral or horizontal charge balance between the n-doped and p-doped regions. Pn-junctions between load terminals, for example between a drift zone and a body region are curved in an edge area of the SJ semiconductor device at a main surface. Peak electric fields typically occur in the edge area. Since the breakdown voltage Vbr is closely related to the maximum electric field, areas of increased electric field typically limit a voltage blocking capability of power semiconductor devices.
It is desirable to improve the voltage blocking capability of a SJ semiconductor device in an edge area.